


Can I Have Another Peach?

by thilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-16
Updated: 2008-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius says the wrong thing to a hormonal Albus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have Another Peach?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ass_carnival on LJ.

Scorpius stared in amazement as Albus bit into yet another peach, his eyes darting to the plate that held already more than two dozens of peach pits. He slipped out of his sandals and carefully sat down on the couch next to Albus, placing his hand on Albus’s round tummy.

“Um… Alby, love? Don’t you think you’ve had enough now?” he asked slowly, biting his lip when Albus turned his head and stared at him with wide green eyes.

“Are… are you saying I’m _fat_?” Albus asked and Scorpius winced when Albus’s eyes filled with tears. He had been so emotional over the past few months and Scorpius should have known better than to say anything. Albus was so self-conscious when it came to his looks at the moment. Scorpius blamed the hormones.

“No! Of course you’re not fat! You’re beautiful,” Scorpius said quickly, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and pulling him close.

“I _am_ fat! You just said it,” Albus screeched, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I’m so sorry, Albus,” Scorpius whispered, stroking the other boy’s black hair and kissing his temple affectionately. “I didn’t mean it like that. I just thought that since we’re going to the party tonight you might not want to eat too much now since there’s probably going to be a fabulous buffet and everything… You are not fat. You look lovely.”

“Yes, I am,” Albus sobbed. “I’m ugly and fat and undesirable and you don’t want to be with me anymore. You should leave me and be with someone who’s pretty and hot and who wants to go to parties with you.”

“Alby, please,” Scorpius begged, rubbing his back soothingly and showering kisses all over his boyfriend’s face. “Don’t be silly. I love you and I will not abandon you. You’re pregnant, it’s totally normal to… want to eat a little more. It’s good for the baby, it’s just… please, can we just forget about this? I didn’t mean it, okay? I love you and you’re the most beautiful and sweetest person I’ve ever seen.”

Albus drew back a little, wiping at his eyes and biting his lip uncertainly. “I’m not fat?” he whispered hesitantly and managed a weak smile when Scorpius shook his head.

He calmed down a little, placing his head on Scorpius’s shoulder and closing his eyes. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Scorpius heard Albus’s soft voice again. “I don’t want to go to the party tonight,” he whispered, snuggling his face deeper into Scorpius’s neck.

Scorpius nodded and kept running his fingers through Albus’s hair. “It’s okay. We don’t have to go. It looks like rain anyway, so I’d rather stay in, curl up in front of the telly with you and snuggle all night long. Sounds good?” he asked, kissing the top of Albus’s head.

Albus smiled and nodded, his fingers brushing over Scorpius’s collarbone. “Scorpius?”

“Yes, love?” Scorpius asked, closing his eyes and placing his head on top of Albus’s.

“Can I have another peach?”


End file.
